An organic EL device is an self-luminescence device using a material emitting light by itself, and thus has e.g., an excellent contrast ratio, view angle and response rate compared to a liquid crystal display device. In addition, the organic EL device is easily reduced in film thickness, and thus, has recently drawn attention as a display device of a second-generation to be used in place of a liquid crystal display device.
The materials to be used in organic EL devices are roughly divided into two types, i.e., a low-molecular material and a high-molecular material. In the case of using a high-molecular material, an organic EL device can be formed by a coating method. Thus, the high-molecular material has an advantage over a low-molecular material in that an organic EL device is relatively easily formed. Accordingly, in recent years, various types of polymer compounds, for example, polymer compounds having a phenylene group and a fluorenediyl group as a constitutional unit have been proposed as the polymer material (for example, Non Patent Literature 1).
Furthermore, it has been recently demanded that the amount of carbon dioxide being emitted to the atmosphere is reduced to prevent global warming. For example, providing a solar system using e.g., pn-junction silicon solar cells on the house roofs has been proposed; however, a single crystal silicon, polycrystal silicon and amorphous silicon used in the silicone solar cells, require high-temperature and high-vacuum conditions in a manufacturing process. In contrast, in an embodiment of a photoelectric conversion device, i.e., an organic film solar cell, a high-temperature and high-vacuum process used in manufacturing silicon solar cells can be omitted. There is a possibility of manufacturing solar cells by a coating process alone at low cost. For the reason, an organic film solar cell has been drawn attention in recent years.
As an organic film solar cell, an organic film solar cell containing a polymer material, which contains a polymer compound composed of a repeating unit (A) and a repeating unit (B) and a fullerene derivative serving as an electron transport material, in an organic layer, is known (Patent Literature 1).
